


she's more important

by doglesbian



Category: Guardian Tales (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Demons, F/F, Fluff, Trans Female Character, and then they fuck, typical cheesy romance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doglesbian/pseuds/doglesbian
Summary: Two far from home demons spend time together and find something special between them.
Relationships: Gremory/Yuze, Mad Scientist Gremory/Succubus Adventurer Yuze
Kudos: 5





	she's more important

**Author's Note:**

> both girls trans because demons are born genderless and they chose to be girls. loose lore headcanon heavy. gremory is written as autistic (psychopathy unrelated)  
> i played guardian heroes for like 2 hours and decided against more. i don't remember what originally motivated me to write this. I still like what I did with it though so it's ok

Everyone who knew Gremory thought better than to willingly enter her lab. The daunting metal door made it seem like an isolation chamber. But an unknown someone had moved Yuze's grindstone in there, and Gremory had bolted it down unthinkingly, since that was protocol with most things in her lab.

The first time she’d entered, the time she spent was surprisingly pleasant. Gremory's self-talk and maniacal cackling was actually a welcome mix-up to the monotony of tool maintenance, and when Gremory would ask her opinion on some part of her work, Yuze could often goad her into monologuing about her current projects, which were both interesting and soothing to listen to. Apparently Gremory found some use in her presence as well, considering Yuze hadn't become some kind of test subject. (At least to her knowledge.)

Today's question caught her attention more than usual, however.

“Yuze, most of the sources of information I've found on succubi seem steeped in rumor and superstition. Do you mind if I conscript you as a primary source?"

Yuze cocked her head. This was a more personal question than usual. "Yeah, I can take it. What were you thinking of?"

"The thing that confuses me the most is the matter of energy supply, since most sources have conflicting claims and outdated understandings of gender. What  _ is _ it exactly that sustains succubi? The answer holds massive implications for where the matter lies on the boundary between chemical and magical."

Yuze perks up at the question. "Oh, any attraction from anyone works- so long as they've got a head, heart and something fun between their legs. It's focused on the emotion- distant attention works just as fine as a night in bed, usually. Haven't had time to feel out the finer details, what with all the," she thrusts the sword she's holding for emphasis, "but I know most of it."

"Ooooooh, well, does it sap anything from the source or does it simply create energy in the process?"

Yuze giggles. "A long night with a succubus will leave anyone without much stamina left, but not because of that, no." She winces at herself- she knows people don't like it when she talks so freely about these things, makes innuendo, but Gremory has never made a fuss about it, probably because Yuze has never fussed about her mannerisms either, so she lets the shame fade.

"Oh, well with conservation of energy, it's for sure heavily rooted in mysticism then. That’s good, I can work with that, I just have to..."

"Can I ask what you're working on?"

Gremory gets her big, cute toothy grin that she always gets when she's given time to talk about her work. "I'm trying to determine if I can synthesize an alternative energy source for succubi. Besides the obvious wider uses, it'd allow you to continue your adventuring unhindered. Demonic researchers are usually pressured into making war machines, as you’re probably familiar, so that side is lacking. Humans have tried, but as a form of bait or ward against succubi, not for them, which hurts the helpfulness."

"Ooh, fascinating as always, darling. Let me know if you need any more help."

* * *

Gremory let her blush rise and face scrunch up as she turned away from her conversation with Yuze. Yuze hadn’t acted suspicious at all, and why would she? Gremory hadn’t lied, she  _ was _ interested in solving the plight of her fellow demons and developing something for them. Being one of the few scientists who wasn’t conscripted made it almost her duty. Just because she was also trying to scope out how ill-advised her crush on Yuze is with her questions doesn’t change that. Her best analysis had shown that it was actually well-advised, from a scientific and demonological standpoint. From an emotional standpoint, the jury was still out. Chemistry was her forte, not romance. She didn’t even know if she was doing this right. She’d barely known at first that what she was feeling was love!

When Yuze first came to her lab, she left her alone rather than her standard order of subjecting any visitors to experiments. Yuze was one of the few people who acted normal around her, and finally having a baseline for typical humanoid behaviour to study was more important than another body to inject with experimental fluids. As time went on, Gremory found herself actually enjoying the company, eventually deciding Yuze would be a better lab assistant than guinea pig, adding her to the mental list of experiments to be careful with. Her advice was useful, and she was one of the few people who actually  _ listened _ with  _ interest _ when Gremory talked.

Then enjoying company became thinking about Yuze at odd times, slowly growing from base admiration to more odd thoughts, thoughts of being the center of Yuze’s attention, of grabbing Yuze by the hair and pulling her in for a kiss, of-

It was distracting. Typically, Gremory dealt with distractions by removing them from her vicinity. Her work was more important. This time, she thought, maybe Yuze was more important. At the very least Yuze helped with her work, so discarding her might hurt as much as it would help. Still, there had to be a way to reduce the amount of disorientation Yuze caused, and Gremory had determined the best way would be to confront her feelings.

Again, her forte was chemistry, not feelings. Not people. Would Yuze be interested in a floundering psychopath such as her? Then again, Yuze never asked to have her tools moved, always smiled cheerily during their conversations, enjoyed her presence enough to risk being in the den of danger. Maybe, just maybe, Yuze liked her. And now that she knew that she might be able to, er, provide for Yuze, that probably increased her chances.

Whenever she found herself doing thoughtless menial lab work (disinfecting tools, draining blood from a cadaver, waiting for something to catalyze,) she kept thinking on how to approach the matter. Simply thinking was a fruitless endeavor, however, since she didn’t know where to start. Her library held no meaningful advice, and the number of people she could confide in was low. The lady knight, in her endlessly protagonistic nature, might be willing to listen, but she was more often than not busy with “more important” matters like “saving the world” and “wooing as many available women as possible” (Gremory kindly opted out) so the next available conversation with her would be years away.

She eventually recalls the advice of a mage’s tome. Supposedly, when you’re working beyond the physical, you have to feel some things out- overthinking and trying to apply too much logic will send you in circles. Maybe the same was true for these people things? She could act on the feelings that Yuze gives her, rather than planning it all out. After two weeks of mulling it over with no progress, that was her best shot.

* * *

Another day, another session at the grindstone for Yuze. It’s insane how much maintenance her equipment requires, but cutting through bone and armor and the occasional corrosive slime does some real damage to any blade that isn’t blessed.

Today is eerily quiet though- Gremory is there, but she’s practically silent, almost contemplative, an unusual lack of chatter leaving Yuze perplexed. She considers asking Gremory if she wants to talk about anything, but Gremory beats her to it.

“Yuze, is it alright if I ask you an odd question?” Gremory’s aura of confidence is gone, her nervousness painted in broad strokes across her posture.

Yuze holds a patient grin, tries to pass some of her own calm to Gremory. “Anything for you, darling.”

“Well, I hope that you know that I appreciate your presence in the lab, you brighten the place up and I love… having you here. You’ve become really important to me in the time we’ve had together and I hope you find me entertaining as well, I’d be happy to know that I’ve pleased you.” She moves her hands in a way that says “I’m out of words.”

Yuze’s surprised, internally. She wasn’t quite sure how Gremory felt about her at first, but this adorably stumbling confession was putting things in perspective. The extra energy she’s had lately suddenly makes sense. She’s plenty happy though. Gremory is a nice companion, and cute, and she’s got plenty of reasons to reciprocate.

Externally, though, Yuze can’t help but put on that sly, knowing grin that’s built into her seductive nature. “That’s rather kind of you, and I’ll admit you’re quite pleasant, and I look forward to more  _ pleasure _ from you.” A teasing giggle for effect. “I simply must point out, however, that you haven't actually asked a question.”

Gremory’s face flushes red, and she struggles for words. “O-oh, well, what I wanted to ask was, how do I say this, I think I’m in love with you and, er, do you feel kind of like that too, maybe, and we could be girlfriends? It’s okay if not, but I wanted to ask, but I can…”

Yuze stands up and Gremory stops, mouth still hanging open as Yuze saunters up and wraps one arm around her. Yuze’s gentle whisper into her ear, curious, careful: “can I kiss you?”

Gremory’s manic smile comes back all of a sudden, lighting up, her confidence back with an edge of shaky excitement. “Please do.”

* * *

Gremory’s heart is pounding so hard that she wonders if Yuze can feel it as they’re pulled closer, as they lock into the kiss, as Gremory runs her hands through Yuze’s hair, she’s always wanted to touch her hair, she’s wanted this so bad, she’s so excited she might be bouncing if she didn’t have Yuze to grip and ground herself with. All the held back thoughts and emotions and adoration is pouring out of her, flooding her, when they break away her head is still spinning, she sees Yuze’s smile, knows she’s happy too, and she can’t help but laugh with unrestrained glee, she’s not quite a stranger to this feeling (what are mad scientists for if not fits of mania?) but this time's special, something to be cherished.

“Hahahaha, I don’t know whether to get your stuff moved out so you won’t mess up my work with your charm or to move more of your stuff in so we can spend more time together, hehehehe.”

Yuze giggles too, at that. “I promise I’ll keep to myself when you need it if you’d really like me to move in.”

“Gehehehe, maybe so!” Gremory takes a deep breath and lets it out slow, stills herself. “Either way, today's work day is shattered, so… you got any plans?”

"My schedule is clear. Sounds like a date."

Gremory locks fingers with her and starts dashing to the door, and Yuze has to beg to be allowed to at least clean her workspace before they leave.

* * *

Lunch at the diner is tasty, and the conversation is energetic and sweet. The waiter seems awed to see that shine of a new couple, and then sees trademark horns on them both and his customer service smile nearly peels away. Ah, one of the few disadvantages to escaping the demon empire. Yuze's used to it, though, and Gremory seems too fixated on her own matters to notice. Yuze does want to teach a few people a lesson about glaring at her girlfriend like that, but she leaves it be. Girlfriend. She smiles at the thought.

The movies are a blast as well. Gremory finds a kaiju film that she enjoys quite dearly. She whispers on and on about scientific inaccuracies and other kaiju films, and Yuze only half understands it but is so pleased to see Gremory so passionate. They take a back row seat for privacy, and Yuze uses the advantage to kiss Gremory quiet whenever she gets too excited to maintain theater etiquette.

Their final visit to the hot springs ends their trip well, a moment of relaxation to cool off. It takes effort not to make a move on Gremory, so hard to resist knowing now that she's all hers. The few times she fails to hold herself Gremory playfully swats her away and promises 'treats' later.

When they're in the pool, side by side, Gremory gets an expression Yuze's never seen before. She voices her curiosity, breaking the silence, and Gremory starts as if being brought out of a dream.

"Hehehe, well, it's just that being here next to you like this, I feel so safe and relaxed, and my brain feels like it's taking a break for once in its life."

Yuze smiles, rubs Gremory's head, heart feeling light.

As they walk home to the Adventurer’s Guild complex, it turns dark, and the stars glitter beautifully above, but Yuze thinks none of them shine as bright as Gremory’s smile. 

Usually this late Yuze would go straight to bed, habitually following the bright-and-too-early schedule of an adventurer. But she was promised treats, and she is off duty for a while… how much could one night of staying up until 5 AM hurt?

"Gremory, what's your bed like?" Yuze'd like to think she has a good bed for a sexually active lifestyle, but she's spent nights with narcoleptics who've invested even more than her, so she's not slow to check.

"Don't have one, I don't think." Gremory seems to think nothing of it based on her expression, but Yuze's flabbergasted.

"Where do you sleep?!"

"I don't. Got enough concoctions to keep me awake and healthy for forever. Never had anyone take interest in them for more than emergencies, surprisingly. They're attached to the whole sleeping thing. I get the appeal, but I guess I'm just too dedicated to my work." She shrugs like it's nothing. "I have a sheet I set down on the floor if I need to lie down, though."

Yuze's used to weird after this long around Gremory, it's not like this is particularly crazy for her, and Yuze's initial concern fades after hearing that whatever alchemical mess she was using for this wasn't too harmful, as Gremory was generally trustworthy in that regard. ("If a potion does something other than it's supposed to, how good is it anyway? Gehehe.")

Even as that fades, though, Yuze still worries about one thing: how will she get to doze off under the sheets with her girlfriend if her girlfriend doesn't sleep?!

Eh, a question for another day. For today she could at least fuck Gremory's brains out.

"Huh. Do you wanna see my bed?"

Gremory gets picked up and bridal carried before she can even finish agreeing, and she flails in surprise at first before wrapping her arms around her carrier and looking up gleefully at Yuze's determined face.

Yuze throws her onto silk sheets and sees the second most common Gremory face behind toothy, pleased and often manic grins: the face of curiosity, discovery, examining everything like it’ll be important data in her next big project. Cute little furrowed brows of focus, eyes flitting about. Yuze thinks her room is nothing to gawk at, supplies and nonsense mementos and not much else considering her time was usually spent adventuring, nomadic. She understands, though; it is  _ her _ room, and that makes it special to Gremory. It’s not like she won’t look around the lab with extra reverence from now on.

Yuze wants eyes on herself though. She’d like to consider herself a little prettier than a messy room. That’s why she climbs atop Gremory on the bed, hangs herself over her, smirks when she sees Gremory try to maintain an innocent look. Whispers, “is it alright if I fuck you now? Is there anywhere you don’t want to be touched?”

“Got nothing to say except that I'm yours for the taking, hehehe."

“You the slow and teased type or you want me to get to the point?”

Gremory looks away, flushes, but she’s still smiling. “Well, I don’t know… it’s my first time… don’t really know what type I am yet, hehehe.”

Yuze hums in delight. “I’m honored. Guess we’ll just have to find out together, huh?” She plants a kiss on Gremory’s forehead.

Gremory’s smiling so wide it aches, but she just can’t stop.

Yuze traces her hand lightly under the hem of Gremory’s shirt, over her stomach. Delights for a moment in the way she squirms, before she relents and works to pull the shirt over her head. She shrugs off her own while Gremory wiggles the rest of the way out of her clothes, and she marvels at the beautiful canvas before her.  _ All hers for the taking. _ She quickly calculates where she wants to mark, how many signs of her love she wants to leave. There’s only one real answer:  _ everywhere, as much as I can _ .

She's getting ahead of herself, getting so caught in the possibilities in her head she's hesitating. Finally bothers to move, brushes her hand slowly down from Gremory's horn to a breast, squeezes (it's so soft, so pliable, she never noticed before) and Gremory keens. Yuze presses her lips against that mouth she's tricked into opening, delights in the muffled noises and vibrations in their kiss as she kneads. 

When they pull away Gremory's still looking pleased, but her body language is whining like a lost puppy, not sure what to do with herself. Yuze takes one hand in her own and guides it to her breast, something to occupy herself with. Gremory presses and pokes cautiously, curiously, looking comfortable enough again that Yuze's ready to lean down and kiss at her neck.

She almost leaves her first mark high up but stops herself. As much as she'd like to make sure everyone knows she's hers, it's not quite scarf weather. Impolite. Maybe she’ll ask later. She sighs, then traces her lips against skin, down again until she finds a better spot and starts to kiss for real, sucking and nipping gently but increasing, finding the perfect intensity by feeling how much Gremory's hand on her breast squirms and jolts.

After a few marks have been left above her breast, Yuze deigns to look up from her work, admiring Gremory closely once again. One thing is off to her; her face is still nearly the same as when they started: curious, focused,  _ thinking _ . Not to mention she's been muttering and cackling to herself all the while ("hehehe, I can finally work on that aphrodisiac"). It's adorable just like everything about Gremory, but Yuze has a taste for making sure her partners are so taken with feeling that they lose all composure. Yuze guesses she’ll have to stop satisfying her own marking instincts for a moment. 

With Gremory’s tendencies for restless thinking, it might be difficult to get her to stop. On the other hand, if it’s her first time, she must be awfully pent up...

She takes a hand and draws it down, curls her fingers around Gremory's shaft with careful practice and now she’s got it. With no more than a few light strokes Gremory whimpers, her face twists and then she's got one of her manic smiles on with none of the usual brains behind it, eyes filled with gleeful haze. Her laughter calms into silly noises. Yuze giggles with delight.

She stills her hand for a moment. If Gremory’s really this sensitive she might break. Maybe Yuze  _ should  _ break her, please her until she’s drowning in ecstasy- no, no, patience. Gremory’s energy has been pouring out of her in waves since they started and Yuze thinks it might drive her mad if she’s not careful. (Who's breaking who?) She's been so focused on drawing that energy out of Gremory that she's only now noticing that her underwear are drenched.

She moves to finally finish stripping but hears Gremory practically yelp- oh, right, the poor thing. Would be cruel to leave her without touch as she is. Yuze keeps one hand on a thigh while she works to awkwardly remove her pants with the other. Tries and fails to not make a mess, winces as she splatters herself on the sheets and on Gremory, who based on her squirming doesn't quite mind the drips of warm wetness hitting her skin.

Gremory pulls her head up, eyes flicking between Yuze's face and her slit, nearly drooling. Shit. If she was worried about overwhelming Gremory with just her hands…

But Yuze wants it too; aches for it, maybe even worse than Gremory does. Now that she's taken attention to her body, every urge is hitting, hard. Gremory whining "Yuze, Yuze, please" isn't making it easier. The best she can manage is to lean forward, grunt out “do you want this?” and Gremory’s bitten back groan and frantic nodding certainly won’t stifle Yuze’s desires.

One part of her is thinking “oh dear, what the hell have I done to this poor girl, I’ve melted her beautiful brain, how could I ruin her like this” while the rest is screaming “this is perfect, she’s perfect, I’m in paradise,” and both crumple into abstract spools of feeling as she lowers herself onto Gremory, irritatingly slowly because any faster might genuinely damage her.

With the way she bites her hand to stifle a scream of pleasure and the rest of her trembles and rolls it’s a wonder she hasn’t come already. Yuze wouldn’t blame her. Maybe it’s the effects of gender transition, or her self-experimentation. Maybe… could she have been dry orgasming this whole time, hence her surprising sensitivity? Yuze can’t tell, and she would keep it in mind to ask later if she had the brainpower left over from focusing on keeping it slow. Gremory’s enjoying herself, and that’s enough thinking for Yuze.

After an eternity (or so it seems,) she’s finally worked her way down to the hilt, grateful to rest her legs after balancing for so long. She leaves space for Gremory to thrust, letting her choose the pace, although she seems perfectly content for now with her arms wrapped tightly around Yuze and hiding her face in the crook of her shoulder. It’s no rush for Yuze, she’s happy just to feel Gremory twitch and throb inside her, to delight in the endless stream of noises murmured into her neck.

When Gremory starts to thrust finally, they’re pitiful little jerks of her hips, almost like she’s desperate for motion but unable to convince herself to pull out from what feels so good. It seems to be enough to sate her still, but for Yuze the movement is simply stirring up her needs.

It takes effort to coax Gremory's tightly curled arm off her back, lots of gentle strokes and comforting whispers in the right directions. When she can finally reach a hand Yuze takes it and guides it between them, gives instructions simple enough for Gremory's probably fried brain, shows her the motions and then she's got fingers rubbing her clit and finally getting enough stimulation to relax again.

Between inexperience and her own trembling, Gremory isn’t that good at the task she’s been handed. But for Yuze, the fact that it’s Gremory’s hand, the fingers of the girl she’s falling in love with more and more every moment, makes it much more than enough. She doesn't have to be good, she just has to be Gremory. She always thought it was exaggerated, the idea of love making everything feel so much better, but now she has to admit it’s a pretty strong effect.

By the time Gremory seems to be losing stamina, Yuze's gotten two orgasms wrung out of her: one strong enough to make her lose that practiced composure and make her pleasure known, the other a small rise and fall like a cherry on top. Gremory doesn't let loose anything throughout surprisingly, lending credence to Yuze's one theory. Imagining the feeling of those orgasms chaining into and off of each other gives her a nice shiver.

Gremory peters out, whines pitifully, cries out "no more," and Yuze gets off of her swiftly and carefully. She rolls to Gremory's side, gives light comforting touches to the side of her face. "Do you need anything?"

After grasping for the words Gremory shares her needs, and Yuze grabs the necessities, using part of the water in the bottle to dampen a towel before giving the rest to Gremory. Wiping away all the offending fluids, so meticulous with her care that she nearly misses one of her favorite parts of all this.

She lays back down next to Gremory, takes her head and turns it so she can see it happen, that slow rise upwards as someone she's thoroughly fucked out of their mind comes back to their senses.

Gremory doesn't meet her eyes, knows she isn't expected to because Yuze knows, and it's fine as long as Yuze can still look at her. Something in the way that Gremory's staring so intently at her shoulder is plenty cute and intimate anyway.

The haze lifts from her eyes (thank goodness, Yuze was almost worried) and is replaced by the usual twinkle. Gremory's expression goes through a lot of phases, slowly processing everything, and in the end she settles on wrapping her arms around Yuze, tight and sweet. Yuze doesn't hesitate to hug back.

She tries to hold her yawn, but can't. It's past her bedtime. Gremory gets shaken out of her wordless stupor of love. "I don't think the energy potions are going to wear off but, I'm not opposed to staying still for a while after all that. If you wanted to use me as your pillow, or whatever, it's fine, hehe."

Yuze smiles softly, cheerfully. "Thank you, my darling." She curls up, sets the sheets and closes her eyes. In the warm dark she whispers "I love you, Gremory." She can practically feel the surprise and giddiness leak out of Gremory.

"I-I love you too!!" She starts at her own voice, louder than she expected, and Yuze can't help but giggle and pet Gremory. She's so adorable Yuze's heart might just burst.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since they first started dating, and Gremory's still bewildered. If she'd had a dream in the past 7 years she might think she was dreaming. None of her recent work dealt with hallucinogens or anything. Even with that it took her a while to really believe it all. The day after their first date, Yuze told her she was interested in a serious relationship and not just a fling, if that was what Gremory wanted (she did!), and Gremory's anxieties shrunk and multiplied in one step.

Someone was willing to make a commitment for _her_? Not just anyone either, but the prettiest, sweetest girl she'd ever met? And she'd charmed her this fast? She does her best not to pester for affirmations, to ask "why?" too often, but she can barely believe someone as good as Yuze exists, not even considering the social failure she’s been living in most of her life. The compliments and affection Yuze gives feel so earnest and sincere that she has to believe it, though. 

Sometimes when she looks over to Yuze in their now shared workroom, she catches the succubus staring at her, making winks and gestures, ranging between a simple blown kiss and more suggestive things. Then Gremory blushes, stumbles to gesture back, has to resettle herself into working. The amount of times this happens per day is painfully embarrassing.

She's actually sleeping lately, not off of energy potions altogether but enough so for the occasional night of sleep. It's nice, but nothing crazy to her. At first the few hours seemingly wasted annoy her until she realizes how happy it makes Yuze, and remembers what she once thought. Maybe Yuze is more important. A bit of efficiency is nothing next to the love of her life, to seeing her smile, to knowing she's a source of joy for her.

Gremory has never been this sappy, mushy, and emotional before. Her productivity has actually increased, something about happy life meaning better work, so it doesn't concern her that much. It does feel awfully odd though, so new. Still, with how damn  _ good  _ it all feels at the same time, not much will stop her.


End file.
